


The many shades of you

by Bohemian (Linguam)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #SaveShadowhunters, Abuse of color schemes, Alec Lightwood is a proud gay man, Alec Lightwood loves Magnus Bane's Cat eyes, Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Magnus is just proud of his boyfriend, Sappy, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguam/pseuds/Bohemian
Summary: “I’m gay.”Magnus blinks at the softly spoken declaration.“I’m… aware,” he says carefully, torn between confusion and amusement for how Alec makes it sound like some new revelation. “I would’ve hoped you knew that too by now.”





	The many shades of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SquaresAreNotCircles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaresAreNotCircles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You ain't got to be afraid (of the words you want to say right now)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472302) by [SquaresAreNotCircles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaresAreNotCircles/pseuds/SquaresAreNotCircles). 



> Needed a break from all the angst and decided to balance it out with some fluff. The first part is completely the fault of a (too in-depth)n analysis I had with SquaresAreNotCircles about the LGBTQ+ culture in the Shadow World. The second part ran away from me when Alec decided to be all soft and sappy.
> 
> Enjoy!

“So, what do you think: ruby or cherry?”

Alec turns from where he’d been staring out the balcony and looks at the two pieces of fabric dangling from Magnus’ arms. Magnus has had the itch to redecorate for days now, and since Alec officially moved in a few weeks ago, it seems only fair he should have a say in the loft decor.

After a moment’s quiet contemplation, Alec shrugs.

“They look exactly the same to me.”

Magnus splutters indignantly.

“The s- Alexander. Ruby and cherry are _clearly_ not the same.” He clucks his tongue, shakes his head in mock-exasperation. “And here I was brought to believe you people were supposed to be good at this.”

Alec raises an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed.

“Magnus, I can barely tell cashmere from wool,” he says, to which Magnus gives a scandalized gasp. “Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean—”

He stops, wide-eyed.

Magnus takes in his sudden stillness and frowns, every inclination to keep teasing vanishing.

“Alexander?” He steps closer, depositing the fabrics on the couch as he goes. He gently grips Alec’s arms. “Hey, what’s wrong? You know I was only teasing, I’m sorry if I upset you—”

“I’m gay.”

Magnus blinks at the softly spoken declaration.

“I’m… aware,” he says carefully, torn between confusion and amusement for how Alec makes it sound like some new revelation. “I would’ve hoped you knew that too by now.”

“No, I know, I just…” Alec blinks, brow furrowing lightly. “I never… I’ve never really said it. Out loud.”

_Ah._

Magnus dips his head in understanding. He lowers his grip and takes Alec’s hands in his, smiling gently when those beautiful hazels snap to his face.

“How does it feel?”

Alec tilts his head, contemplating.

“Good. Yeah, it… it feels good,” he says eventually, a surprised, wondrous smile rippling across his face.

“Good,” Magnus says, helpless to stop a matching smile from pulling at his own lips. “I’m glad.”

“Huh,” Alec says. He visibly shakes himself and raises their joined hands, lips brushing against Magnus’ skin. “Sorry, I know it’s not really a big deal—”

Magnus shrugs.

“It both is, and it isn’t.” He leans up on his tiptoes—an action which really shouldn’t send such a tingling pulse of excitement down his spine—and pecks Alec on the lips. “I’m proud of you, Alexander.”

Alec smiles, a crooked, bashful thing, and although it really shouldn’t be possible, Magnus feels himself fall even deeper in love.

“Why? It’s just a word.”

“Maybe,” Magnus admits. “But words can be very powerful things, and this is _your_ word.”

Alec hums, expression thoughtful.

“I guess you’re right.”

“Usually am,” Magnus quips magnanimously, giving a pleased hum when Alec leans down and kisses him. He’s so focused on the slide of Alec’s lips against his, on the lingering taste of coffee on his breath, that, at first, he can’t make sense of the words coming out Alec’s mouth when he suddenly draws back enough to speak.

“I like lipstick, by the way.”

“What?”

A faint blush spreads across Alec’s cheeks.

“The color, I mean. Lipstick red? That’d go with the mahogany, right?”

Somewhere between the intoxicating cocktail of emotions buzzing just under his skin and the softness of Alec’s lips, Magnus had honestly forgotten all about the conversation that brought them here, and now, he can’t stop the huff of incredulous laughter from escaping.

“So, let me get this straight: you don’t think there’s a difference between ruby red and cherry red, but lipstick red is a decidedly different shade?”

Alec shrugs, blush deepening. But he’s still smiling.

“Well, yeah. Obviously.”

“Obviously,” Magnus repeats, mind hazy with adoration for this man who never ceases to amaze him, who goes from commanding leader to the biggest softie between one moment and the next. He leans forward and rests his head on Alec’s shoulder, shaking it slowly with another laugh. “Any other suggestions?”

It’s really meant more as a rhetorical question, so Magnus doesn’t expect it when Alec immediately says, “Butterscotch.”

Magnus leans back and looks at him, frowning in confusion.

“Why butterscotch?”

Alec reaches up and cups Magnus’ cheek, thumb gently stroking his cheekbone. His hazel eyes are brimming with such unbridled affection that Magnus can feel himself drowning in them.

“It’s my favorite color,” he says simply, as if the words don’t have the power to send Magnus freefalling.

He closes his eyes and leans into Alec’s palm, throat suddenly tight. He shakes his head, exhale leaving on an incredulous huff of air.

“You, Alexander Lightwood, truly are one of a kind.”

“Gotta keep you on your toes somehow.”

Magnus opens his eyes, and if he hadn’t already felt his glamour slipping, it’s right there in the softness of Alec’s smile. He doesn’t know who moves first, but in the next moment they’re kissing, every thought about fabrics and color schemes forgotten.

Through every new bout of redecoration that follows, the loft is never without at least a hint of butterscotch.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so random lmao I don't even
> 
> Seriously though, I found this really great color scheme to consult while writing this fic, but the difference between ruby red, cherry red, and lipstick red? I'm at a loss.


End file.
